Other Half
by XxXwhiteXroseXxX
Summary: Fang just left the flock...for good if you've read Fang, you'll understand . what happens when he meets someone designed just for him?


Fang~

So what if Dylan was programmed especially for Max? She loves me...right? Or is he really a better match? All of these questions ran through my head constantly as I flew away from the flock's newest safe house. They were all still at Total and Akila's wedding, having a great time. I, on the other hand, was doing the hardest thing I had ever dreamed of doing. I looked back again, expecting to see Max flying right behind me. It stung more when I realized I didn't see her....and probably never would again. But she had looked beautiful today (after her shower). That would be how I would always remember her: clean and dressed up.  
Then I flew right into something. And that something (a girl, probably) screamed.

She and I both fell, headfirst, towards the woods below. I could see her outline (and trust me, her outline practically SCREAMED girl) against the moon. The girl caught herself, flipping herself upright and flapping hard. I continued to fall like a rock. But then, she dove after me.

"Grab my hand if you don't want to hit the trees!" She yelled, her voice being ripped away by the wind. Even in that circumstance her voice was amazingly beautiful and hypnotic. So, naturally, I grabbed her hand.  
"Thanks," I yelled up at her. She smiled down at me, and flew off towards a clearing about six miles away from where we were. Even though she knew I had wings, she continued to hold on to my hand and fly me to the clearing.

When we were halfway there, I stretched out my wings, and started to flap them. The girl got the message, and dropped my hand. We landed smoothly in the clearing's tall grass.

"So, what's your name, girl?" I asked. "Anna. And your's is...?" she replied. "Fang." I heard her gasp a little. "Why did you gasp?"  
"I...I was sent to find you..." She said quietly, almost whispering. "You've met Dylan, I guess?"  
"Unfortunately, yes I have..."  
"And you know how he was designed to be perfect for Max?"  
"Yup."  
"That's what I'm here for; except I was programmed to be perfect for you..."

I felt heat flush to my face. They'd made someone for me? What was she like? Was she just like Dylan? Well, I guess not, since she was programmed for me... Now if only I could see her clearly. Even with raptor vision, the details of her were blurry. But I could see her patiently waiting for an answer. And for a minute, I wished Max would be like that instead of forceful. But I felt bad about it almost instantly. And then I felt bad about feeling bad when Anna went on.

"I understand that you love Max, Fang. And I'm ok with that. I'm not like Dylan; I won't try to talk you out of loving Max," she said softly. And you know what? That right there was enough to make me consider leaving Max. Then she went on. "I want you to be happy, and for you to make your own decisions. But what confuses me is that you left her. Why did you leave her behind if you love her so much?"

The girl was good. She was obviously intelligent, and she had a really great personality. She even knew me a little more than Max did...

"I... I'm supposed to be the first to die. I didn't want the rest of the flock to be in danger," I managed. Anna had turned my mind to mush, even more so than Max usually did.

"I get that, I really do; but you already died, Fang. You died in doctor what's-his-face's lab, remember? That was all that was supposed to happen," She stated. How did she know that? "I can see into the future," she said, almost reading my mind, "and I knew that was all that would happen. I knew Max would save you. I even looked ahead a few years. It was all blurry, but you were still alive; and I checked thirty years ahead of now."

That made me feel good. Dylan could see things far away, even see across time. But Anna's power was focused directly into looking into the future; her powers were more useful, in my eyes. She sat down in the grass, resting her head on her knees. I could tell she was frustrated, but she kept a poker face on, hiding her emotions the same way I did. I sat down next to her, resting my hand on her shoulder. She glanced at me, then at the sky. I noticed her eyes glaze over, as if she were in a trance. I wondered what happened.

"Your future is still blurry; are you trying to make a major decision or something?" she questioned. I was, actually.

Dylan was made for Max. Max didn't want Dylan; she wanted me. That meant that her "perfect other half" wasn't going to work out. But did that mean mine couldn't? Why would it? Max or Anna? Controlling, stubborn, drill sargeant or girl designed to be my perfect match? Believe it or not, it was a tough decision. But I think I had my mind pretty much made up.  
Anna's eyes glazed over again, staring into one of our futures. Then she started crying. I comforted her, patting her back. She looked at me, sadness in her bright blue eyes.

"Max's future is so sad...even ten years from now she's still rejecting Dylan. She keeps insisting you'll come back to her. Are you going to, Fang?" She said, her beautiful voice choked with held-back sobs. I smiled, and shook my head.  
No.

"Y-You're not going back to Max?" She was hiding her joy, I could tell. I was, too, to be truthful.

Anna threw her arms around my neck, hugging me to her, but not too tight. Another nice quality about her. And get this: I hugged back. I actually liked it. She pressed her forehead to mine, smiling brightly. Her brilliant blue eyes gazed into mine. I knew she could get past all of my walls, all of my fake emotions and disguises. Max could never read me like Anna could.

"I really do love you, Fang. I actually got to pick who I would be engineered for, in a way. They told me about you, and I kind of...fell in love. They just engineered me so you would feel the same. I wish they hadn't..." She said. "Why do you say that?" I asked. Did she regret picking me?  
"I wanted to see if you'd love me for me, but I can't remember the old me anymore..."

I smiled, and kissed her. There was...something there. More than anything I'd felt with Max. It was amazing. And I grew a need for that feeling. Kissing gradually grew into making out, and that was a sensation like no other. When we stopped, both of us were half undressed for crying out loud. Not to mention the sun was rising. I got a good look at Anna then. She had light skin, and ice blue eyes. Her hair was red (not orange red, but actual red), and she could've easily beaten any model in a looks contest. Her wings were a russet color, and her wingspan was about the same as mine.

"You know what?" I told her.  
"What is that?" She said, her tone lighthearted and happy.  
"I'm already in love with you," I stated. It was true, too.  
"I love you, too," She said, running her fingers through my hair.

Then we continued to make out some more.  
And I thought flying was a rush.... 


End file.
